


Очищение

by Levian



Series: TES - Point of view [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: Золото очищает всё.
Series: TES - Point of view [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/44171
Kudos: 2





	Очищение

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к квестовой линейке Тёмного братства; гг — не Довакин.

Я не добрый человек. И верить мне нельзя.  
Но люди обычно верят тому, что им скажешь, если не прятать взгляд и часто моргать.  
«Деревенский простак», — сказал про меня один талморец. На морозе у него полиловели кончики ушей и нос, шелушились губы; руки в тонких, шитых золотом перчатках он норовил спрятать под мышки. Он велел отпустить меня: тем, кто мнит себя орлами, не с руки давить мух. Я побрёл прочь по снегу, спотыкаясь, сгорбившись, словно в любой миг в спину могла прилететь стрела, хотя никто не собирался тратить на меня стрелы. Талморец не знал про награду за мою голову в Хай Роке и в Сиродиле. Не знал про два тела в овражке, остроухая голова одного валялась под бедром другого, и заледеневшая кашица из снега, крови и грязи сковала обоих намертво. Меня ждали тайник под старым дубом и мешок, полный драгоценных алинорских безделушек.  
На миг я подумал: что если бы я не стал их убивать? А что если бы талморец убил меня?  
Не всё в этом мире зависит от нас. 

Когда мне было пять лет, на День Очищения мама повела меня в храм Акатоша. Дорога казалась бесконечной, я жевал сласти, оставшиеся со вчерашнего Дня Новой жизни, и липкими пальцами хватался за всё подряд. Ожидание было почти столь же волнительно, как и само благословение бога-дракона, которого мы шли просить.  
Но храмовый жрец сказал, что у меня грязные руки и я не могу прикоснуться к священному изваянию. Не помню, что было потом. Кажется, с толпой прихожан нас вынесло через резные двери и завертело в людском водовороте. Не помню, как мы добрались домой. Вечером мама плакала. Теперь я понимаю, что плакала она не из-за меня и даже не из-за того, что у нас больше не было денег, чтобы положить на храмовый поднос для пожертвований, и поэтому благословения нам в тот день не досталось. Она вытирала слёзы и влажным платком оттирала мне ладони, грязным платком снова утирала слёзы — и снова тёрла мне ладони.  
Теперь я понимаю, что я не видел отца в тот день, и никогда уже больше его не увидел.

Мама говорила мне никогда не пресмыкаться, не прятаться и не унижаться. Понимаешь, мама, которой у меня больше нет, даже если я умнее, быстрее и хитрее, остальных — больше. Их всегда больше.  
Эй, парень. У меня светлые глаза и длинные патлы, и ты меня не боишься. Я отсосу тебе через решётку, и ты выпустишь меня без залога. Посмотри на меня. Я простак, я попадусь снова, и ты получишь больше.  
Я не попадусь.  
Отмыть грязь с кожи легко. Даже если уличная крыса хитра, ничто не даётся ей с первого раза. Второй раз — больше шрамов. Третий раз? Вряд ли.  
В Скайриме, если ты платишь, тебе раз за разом дают новый первый раз. Как тебе это, мама? Ты всегда называла золото грязным.  
Но золото очищает всё. 

Те, кто знал, куда я отправляюсь, решили, что я буду из тех, кто бежит в чужую страну и женится на толстощёкой фермерской девке. Растит детей, возделывает дешёвый клочок земли и скрывается, пока не приходит кто-то, кто видит кровь на его руках — и на душе. Обычно тем, кто приходит, не нужно золото… только месть.  
Поэтому тех, кто знал, куда я отправляюсь, не осталось.  
Я нашёл себе занятие и с виду, как говорили, напоминал торгаша, но не торговал, не гнул спину на какого-нибудь лавочника и даже не обчищал его карманов. Я менял чужие жизни на монеты, убивал таких же, как я сам. Просто они смывали кровь обычной водой и в том ошибались.  
Люди уважали меня. Я слышал, что жителям Скайрима по душе только любители драк, но во мне не было ни капли доблести и, если мог, бил я всегда в спину или по яйцам.  
И всё же, бывало, какой-нибудь здоровяк, который мог бы объятием сокрушить мне кости, хлопал меня по плечу, платил за убийство очередной пары бандитов и говорил, что двери его дома для меня открыты, и он не был пьян, хоть это и странно для норда. Мне это нравилось, да… словно дракон наконец-то одарил меня отбликом своей золотой чешуи. 

Однажды на пыльной дороге я встретил шута, маленького рыжего имперца, который вёз гроб с телом своей матери. Так он сказал. Он тоже предложил мне денег — и, для разнообразия, не за убийство, а лишь за то, что я уговорю фермера починить сломавшуюся телегу. Весёлого в тяжеленном гробе на повозке, запряжённой единственной чахлой лошадкой, было мало, но шут просил о помощи с таким комичным обозлённо-потерянным видом, что я всю дорогу к ферме едва сдерживал смех и лишь потому отговорил фермера идти к стражникам, чтобы те обыскали телегу. Какое моё дело, что на самом деле в гробу, если шут верит, что там его мамочка?  
И, конечно, он вознаградил меня, что было много важнее его тёмных глаз и недоброй улыбки.  
На первом же холме я из любопытства обернулся. Фермер уже подошёл и споро возился над колесом, а маленький шут с бесконечно усталым видом сидел на обочине, уткнувшись лбом в сложенные руки.  
Бедный почтительный сын. На прощание он сказал мне, как счастлив, что кто-то наконец его услышал.  
Как я рад, что мне не приходится всюду таскать тебя с собой, мама. Ты же умерла. 

Я не хотел убивать старуху. Добрые люди не убивают старух, даже если те злые как ворожеи, ругают хорошеньких девиц и избивают детей. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло, ведь поначалу меня интересовало лишь куда старая карга девает золото, полученное от ярла, если детям достаются только дешевая каша без мяса и пресные хлебцы.  
Получилось немного грязно: умирающая Грелод с визгом повалилась на спину и вдобавок раскроила череп об обитый железом сундук. Помощница старухи прибежала на шум и орала так, будто хотела выкричать все годы унижений. Её вопли доносились даже сквозь стену, но к тому времени, как проснулись дети, я был уже на рыночной площади.  
На выходе из города меня остановил стражник. Я сунул ему сотню золотых — блестящих, полновесных, новеньких монет — и очистился разом и от утренней драки с владельцем конюшни, и от подозрения в убийстве Грелод.  
Хорошо, что только подозрения. У меня при себе было не так много денег. 

Записку я получил через пару дней: нашёл под тощей подушкой в своей комнате в таверне. Если бы у меня не было привычки во сне засовывать под подушку руку, можно было подумать, что кто-то подшутил над предыдущим постояльцем. Но я точно знал, что несколькими часами ранее её там не было и что предназначалась она мне.  
«Мы знаем», — сказала она мне, и я как наяву услышал тихий голос кого-то, кому не нужно было золото.  
Такой ужас я испытал лишь однажды, когда среди равнин Вайтрана надо мной пролетел дракон. Летел он очень быстро, но за несколько секунд я удивительно чётко рассмотрел его узкую, увенчанную острыми рогами голову, мощные кожистые крылья, которые пробьёт не всякая стрела, и покрытое бурой, как ржавчина, чешуёй брюхо. Скрыться мне было негде, на многие лиги окрест тянулись лишь поля и пологие холмы.  
Быть может, он не был голоден, или счёл меня недостойным своего внимания, или же его позабавил мой ужас. Быть может, тот, настоящий, дракон вовсе меня не заметил, но мой дракон-преследователь, которого я вообразил как наяву… о, он смотрел на меня своими золотыми глазами и видел насквозь.  
Ты грязен, говорил этот невидимый дракон, ты грязен, и я сожру тебя.  
Они знали, а у меня было не так много денег, чтобы очистить своё имя.  
А ещё через день мне подмешали сонное зелье в мёд. Когда я это понял, выплюнуть и даже выблевать было уже поздно, и забытье стало сродни облегчению. Никакие пытки не смогут длиться вечно; возможно, если повезёт, я вовсе не проснусь.  
Но я проснулся.

— Как спалось? — мягко спросил женский голос. Короткий вопрос — и тягучий, как мёд, который иногда зовут нордским золотом. 

В голове до сих пор шумело от зелья, дощатые стены хижины, где я очнулся, расплывались перед глазами, а засохшая грязь на полу казалась в полумраке пятнами свежей крови.  
Женщина, которая со мной заговорила, сидела на перекрещивающихся балках почти под самым потолком, поджав одну ногу под себя и покачивая второй. Лицо до самых глаз скрывала маска.  
Только услышав глухой стон, я понял, что в лачуге мы не одни. В дальнем углу, освещенные мерцающим пламенем свечи, стояли на коленях, со связанными за спиной руками трое: богато одетый каджит, здоровяк в потёртой броне и жилистая немолодая женщина, судя по всему, фермерша. У каждого на голове был непроницаемый чёрный мешок. 

— Я вижу, ты предпочитаешь слушать, — тихо проговорила женщина. Я беспомощно шарил глазами по комнате и не находил никакого оружия. — Ты должен мне и моим друзьям. Помнишь старуху в приюте, которую ты убил? Тёмному братству заплатили за её смерть. 

— Я никому ничего не должен.

— Я тебе не ярл и не стражник, — рассмеялась она, — и должен ты не деньги, а жизнь. Не дёргайся, я не говорю, что это твоя собственная жизнь. Видишь троих? Выбери одного — и считай, что ты расплатился. 

— А если я никого не выберу?

Она спрыгнула и обошла меня кругом. От неё пахло паслёном, должно быть, на коротком кинжале на её поясе было столько яда, что хватило бы на мамонта. Краем глаза я заметил, что из кадушки возле стены вроде как торчит топорище, но было ли на нём лезвие… 

— Тебе уже не откупиться, как ты привык, — шепнула она. — Ты отдал кучу золота ни за что. Я всё про тебя знаю, понимаешь? Всё. 

Связанная, как бараны на убой, троица жертв уже не пыталась вырываться. На миг я испытал глупое чувство, что сейчас они вскочат, сорвут глухие капюшоны смертников и, смеясь, будут хлопать меня по плечам, радуясь своей удачной шутке.  
Под маской женщина улыбалась; так улыбается стражник, когда некому внести залог, так улыбаются ублюдки в камере, так улыбается убийца, прижав нож к чужому горлу.  
Я напал первым.  
В какой-то миг я подумал, что это конец — проклятая стерва дралась так же грязно, как и я сам, — но потом мне удалось нанести удачный удар. Цепляясь за меня, она осела на пол. Глаза на миг блеснули, она что-то прошептала, будто хвалила, и вскоре обмякла.  
Лезвие на топорище всё же было, и даже остро заточенное. Наверное, какой-нибудь лесоруб иногда жил в этой лачуге, а может, топором я должен был зарубить одного из связанных, если не всех троих.  
Или, возможно, убийце из Тёмного братства сложно было представить, что обычный топор окажется лучше кинжала и яда. Тем лучше для меня. Кинжал я, впрочем, забрал; думал прирезать и троицу в углу, но… В конце концов, сейчас ни в одном из владений за мной не числилось цены за голову.  
Фермерша чихвостила меня на все лады, пока я перерезал путы, верзила трясся, будто в приступе лихорадки, и умолял его не поранить. Каджит молча встал и, растирая запястья, сверлил меня недобрым взглядом.  
Мне следовало бы затаиться, выгрести из тайников все деньги и бежать из провинции. Дороги на юг и запад были для меня закрыты, но оставался Морровинд, где меня не нашло бы даже Тёмное братство.  
Ты мне должен, говорил мой невидимый дракон голосом убитой женщины и голосом моей матери. Ты мне должен, и золото тебя не спасёт.  
Первый же встреченный стражник мне не поверил, это было видно по его кривой ухмылке. Однако он отправил меня в Драконий мост, где квартировали агенты Пенитус Окулатус. Ещё день назад я бы сбежал в ужасе при одной только мысли о том, что шпионы Империи увидят моё лицо и, скорее всего, узнают.  
В любом случае, если кто-то и узнал меня, то не подал виду.  
Пусть женщина — от командира Марона я узнал, что её звали Астрид, — поймала меня, как мотылька в банку, Пенитус Окулатус держали в руках булавку, на которую готовы были насадить Тёмное братство. Раз уж я так удачно его обезглавил.  
Не знаю, почему имперцы не атаковали прежде, хотя сейчас они с такой готовностью собрали отряд и взяли в него меня. Не знаю, как они нашли убежище убийц в фолкритских лесах, и кто сказал им, как попасть за зачарованную дверь. Я даже не думал об этом. Впервые в жизни я хотел только расплаты, а не обещанного золота.  
Я хотел вернуть этот долг, даже если мне придётся затолкать его в перерезанные глотки тех, кому я задолжал. 

Убийц оказалось удивительно мало; раздутая слава Тёмного братства намного превосходила его истинную численность. Почти никто — аргонианин, одетый в кожу как во вторую чешую, сухощавая данмерка, старый волшебник — не успел ничего сделать. Нападение застигло их врасплох, как лисят в норе, которые видят охотничьего пса вместо матери.  
Повозиться пришлось с пузатым редгардом: он убил троих, с неожиданной ловкостью орудуя скимитаром, пока я не воткнул кинжал Астрид ему в спину.  
В дальних комнатах нашли девчонку, на вид зим десять, не больше. Потом мне рассказывали, что её почти готовы были отпустить, попавшую в плен к убийцам бедняжку, пока кто-то из солдат не увидел красный блеск в её недетских глазах. Ей отрубили голову; быстрая и милосердная смерть для вампира, впрочем. Пока солдаты переминались вокруг её тела, словно не решаясь признать, что перед ними не ребёнок, а тварь, притворявшаяся хитрее остальных, в толпу ворвался огромный, напоминающий чудовищно искажённого волка зверь. Он успел прикончить лишь одного, и почти сразу имперцы утыкали его стрелами, пока он в бессильной ярости рвал на куски труп их товарища. 

Когда стало ясно, что все в убежище мертвы, солдаты разбрелись по комнатам и коридорам в поисках мало-мальски ценных вещей. Как убийце главы Тёмного братства мне тоже полагалась доля, и я не собирался от неё отказываться.  
Пока имперцы обшаривали дальние коридоры, я пошёл ближе к выходу. Я хорошо знал, что самое ценное всегда прячут так, чтобы успеть вынести первым.  
Как я и думал, за одним из шкафов была тайная дверь. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что из темноты на меня готовятся напасть, но когда факел осветил комнатушку, оказалось, что там никого нет. Центр её занимала укрытая шкурами большая кровать, настоящее супружеское ложе. Я вывалил на неё содержимое найденного в углу сундука и принялся выбирать всё, что стоило приличных денег. От шкур на кровати еле уловимо несло попеременно то диким зверем, то сладковатым женским запахом. Меня замутило.  
На самом дне сундука лежала книжонка: потрёпанная, со следами крови, будто её вырвали у кого-то в бою. Больше ничего необычного в ней не было; коробейники иногда записывают в такие книжки расход товаров, странники — ведут счёт дням путешествий.  
Повинуясь странному порыву, я схватил книжонку, сунул её за пазуху и заторопился на выход. Стражники, убедившись, что больше поживиться нечем, поливали всё горючим маслом, собираясь поджечь. Факел сунули мне. Якобы затем, чтобы оказать честь победителю Тёмного братства, но на их лицах читался плохо скрываемый страх перед местью чужих божеств.  
Я швырнул факел на землю, и пламя, опасливо лизнув масляную лужу, через миг взвилось кверху, дохнув в лицо голодным и счастливым жаром.  
Какого бы бога ни чтили убийцы, он их не защитил. Обычное дело для богов. 

Теперь у меня было столько денег, что я не знал, куда их тратить. Ни дом, ни румяная фермерская дочка меня по-прежнему не прельщали. Я отвалил пятьсот золотых в Храме всех богов и добрый час просидел перед альковом с алтарём бога-дракона. Я даже решился погладить его крылья, но не почувствовал ничего.  
Про книжицу, найденную в логове убийц, я вспомнил лишь через пару недель, когда нашёл её в наплечном мешке. Местами страницы были изорваны, местами — залиты кровью. Тот, кто писал этот дневник, был убийцей из Тёмного братства — и он ненавидел Астрид так, что если бы бумага могла кусать, я уже остался бы без пальцев.  
Ещё он был безумен и, судя по состоянию дневника, скорее всего, уже мёртв, причём не от рук имперских солдат.  
Он постоянно рассказывал про мать, насколько я мог разобрать, и кого-то мне ужасно напомнил, этот бедный почтительный сын, кого-то, кого я никак не мог вспомнить.  
Расшифровывать каракули на измятых бурых страницах было нелегко, но я всё же нашёл там упоминание про побережье близь Данстара и Чёрную дверь. Было там и что-то, связанное с матерью и «невинностью». Невинность — смешное слово в дневнике чокнутого убийцы. 

Я мог делать что угодно. Я был почти героем — сомнительная честь в дикой стране, которую собственные жители рвут на части, соревнуясь с драконами, но всё же. Передо мной по-прежнему был открыт Морровинд, а найди я правильное применение всем своим деньгам, я бы смог даже когда-нибудь вернуться в Сиродил и зажить там отнюдь не изгоем вне закона.  
Однако через несколько дней я отправился в Данстар. Возможно, уговаривал я себя, там будут ещё сокровища. Возможно, там…  
Я больше не должен отдавать никаких долгов. Так я говорил себе. Я очищен. 

В ночь перед прибытием в Данстар мне приснился золотой дракон, который пролетел над холмом. Я вскарабкался наверх, чтобы узнать, куда он делся, но когда я достиг вершины и обернулся, у подножия стояла моя мать. Холм был таким высоким, я почти не видел её лица, но её голос раздавался так близко… 

Она прошептала мне на ухо моё имя, моё настоящее имя; я не слышал его столько лет.  
Ты никогда не говорила со мной так нежно, мама, ты никогда не звала меня домой, так давно не просила обнять тебя, мама. Я тебя слышу. Я всё сделаю. 

Золото всё очистит. Ты будешь гордиться мной, мама.


End file.
